


你就不要想起我

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	你就不要想起我

15

法布雷加斯勃然大怒，小少爷什么时候受过这种委屈，从小到大认识的人哪个不是把他捧在手里怕丢了似的百般呵护，他猛地推开皮克，皮克又缠上来，“宝贝，还害羞啦？”他说着就俯下身交换了一个绵长的吻，法布雷加斯张嘴就想咬他，却被他腰下骤然顶得腰臀发软，呻吟从嘴边溢出来，他看见手指上漂亮的银色指环，他的心酸胀起来，“Geri？”

“嗯？怎么啦？”皮克看着他的眼睛，一汪清水里欲望深不见底。

“你爱我吗？”法布雷加斯克制着自己，他深吸了一口气，又被皮克撞得七零八碎。

“当然啦，我爱你。”

“你爱谁？”他不肯死心，追问他。

“笨蛋Sese，我爱Sese。”

法布雷加斯使出吃奶的劲儿，一把掀翻皮克，皮克没反应过来，跪坐在床垫上，茫然地睁着大眼睛看着突然翻脸的爱人，“Sese？”

小男孩胸膛剧烈起伏，他大口喘着气，好像在水里淹了一分钟重回水面的濒死之人，他抓起床头的牛奶，直接泼到皮克脸上，他怒吼道，“操你妈的杰拉德·皮克，你他妈看清楚！我是弗朗西斯科·法布雷加斯！”

皮克被震得耳膜发疼，他伸出舌头舔了舔溜到嘴边的牛奶，甜甜的。突然的亮光刺得他眯起了眼，几秒后他适应了，看见他的未婚夫打开衣柜，翻箱倒柜地把自己的东西拉扯出来，他情绪太激动了，皮克甚至听见布料撕裂的声音。

他知道自己犯了大错，他屏住呼吸，想伸手去抓他，却又不敢，手臂就僵在半空中，“Ce……Cesc……”

小男孩闻声转过头来，小脸上没有一丝血色，却满是眼泪，他张开嘴，“皮克，你真的……太过分了……”

他们认识了三十年，哪怕是十年前法布雷加斯不听劝阻，任意妄为要去伦敦，两人不欢而散，他都从未如此生硬的叫他“皮克”。皮克知道，一切都完了。他胸口闷闷的，“Cesc，对不起……”

法布雷加斯怒极反笑，他哈哈笑得弯了腰，“皮克啊皮克，两个小时前你还在求婚，说这辈子非我不可，现在又是什么呢？”他抓起手里的毛衣，正好，那是大学时期他母亲织给皮克的生日礼物，当时法布雷加斯还吃醋，嘟着嘴撒娇，“你到底是Geri的妈妈还是我的妈妈？”皮克居然一直留到现在，他心尖一酸，把毛衣丢到皮克头上，“我他妈不稀罕你的道歉，你让我恶心。”

皮克安安静静的坐着，没有任何解释和辩驳，“你骂我吧，打我也可以，是我的错，我……是个骗人的渣男，你别哭，我……会心疼。”

“操你妈的皮克，你闭嘴吧，操，”家教良好的小少爷到底没忍住，对着自己的竹马破口大骂，“我才错了，我他妈是疯了，为了你放弃英国的大好前程，听说你出车祸了，辞职手续都没办就回了西班牙。你呢？一边操我一边叫别人的名字，你说你心疼我？”法布雷加斯声嘶力竭地骂他，他感觉心脏绞痛，像有人掐着他胸腹内所有器官，突然一阵反胃，他捂着嘴开始干呕，呕得眼泪直掉。他终于发泄完了，软绵绵地坐在地上，连流泪的力气都没了，他双目失焦，不知道在想什么。皮克轻手轻脚的走过去，拿小被子把他包起来，打算抱他上床休息，“Cesc，先睡吧，有什么事我们明天再说。我去睡客房。” 

法布雷加斯却拼了命地挣扎，他从他怀里挣脱出去，草草收好了自己的行李，“我这就走，跟你多呆一秒我都觉得呼吸困难，恶心。”说着就把戒指撸下来，他犹豫了一下，握在手心里紧紧攥着，他深吸一口气，一字一顿地让他听清楚了，“这个还你，我们……”

皮克方寸大乱，他下意识打断了他，“Cesc！”

“分手吧”三个字就卡在法布雷加斯的喉咙里，他没勇气再说出口了，他只是把戒指丢在了床上，“你好自为之。”说完就拖着行李箱扬长而去。

皮克无力地倚在衣柜上，五味杂陈又如释重负。他不知道自己为何要打断他，由他来说分手，不是他一直想要的最佳结局吗。他仍然喜欢法布雷加斯，他现在心中怅然，却不是痛不欲生。他对不起他，但他真真切切地按捺不住内心的轻松，像是卸下了大石头。德比之后他就逐渐恢复了记忆，可他每多想起来一点，面对男友就多一分无地自容。无数个夜里，他从梦中惊醒，看着身边熟睡的Cesc，温柔的眉眼间满是无忧无虑的天真，再闭上眼，他脑海里只有那个背上全是纹身，笑起来比太阳还耀眼的男人。皮克感到恶心，他从小到大的教育和修养一遍遍告诫他这样与精神出轨无异，强迫他把拉莫斯从心里挖去，可他越努力，大脑越叛逆，每天都有新的回忆冒出来，他在厨房里做饭，拉莫斯就从后面挑逗他，把他摸硬了就跑回楼上反锁卧室，自己笑得放肆……他们在凯旋门前拥吻，在莱茵河畔踢球，在斯里兰卡放风筝……一桩桩一件件，把他的心塞得满满的，黑暗里，他放任自己沉溺在对拉莫斯的情爱与思念中。天亮以后，他便继续扮演失忆患者，兼法布雷加斯的男友，他一度感觉失忆是治好了，又要患上精神分裂了。

他看了看时间，已经凌晨一点过了。他爬起身就想去追法布雷加斯，可他无颜面对他，他想了想，拨通了梅西的电话。

梅西睡得很沉，电话响了好几遍他才接起来，“谁啊……”他有气无力的，带了点被吵醒的烦躁，他迷迷糊糊的听了半天，突然从床上弹起来，“啥玩意儿？这么大半夜的你让Cesc一个人出门？Geri你太过分了！”

皮克心虚地认罪，“对对，是我的错，麻烦你试着联系他，确认一下他的安全。”

梅西也腾不出心思骂他，挂了电话就拨给了法布雷加斯，那头接得很快，像是一直在等电话似的。

“里奥……”法布雷加斯声音闷闷的，有气无力，“你还没睡呢？”

“Geri让我……”梅西刚开了个头就被人尖叫着打断了，“别提他！操，以后都不要再提他！”

梅西冷不丁被吓了一跳，连忙出言安抚他，“好，好，我就是听说你跑出来了，我很担心你。你现在在哪？需要我帮忙吗？”

那头沉默了一会儿，法布雷加斯是一个内敛又害羞的男孩，他通常不爱麻烦别人，当然，这个“别人”不包括皮克和梅西，于是他“哇”地哭起来，“里奥，我……我现在也不知道我在哪，你可不可以过来接我，呜呜呜我好难过哦……”

梅西一边安慰他，一边跳下床开始穿衣服。半个小时以后，他在人烟稀少的某条街上看见了自己的发小，他蹲在马路牙子上抽烟，面前堆了一摊烟头，梅西心脏一紧，表面还要故作轻松，“嗨，Cesc……”

法布雷加斯抬起头，睁着湿漉漉的大眼睛可怜巴巴地看他，梅西横穿马路过去拥抱他，他一头扎进梅西怀里，肆意地放声大哭，肩膀一抽一抽的，泪水润湿了梅西大半个胸口，他哄了许久，陪他一起骂皮克，用尽了他毕生的脏话库存，终于把小男孩的眼泪止住了。

“里奥，我不想回家，我们找个地方喝一杯吧。”法布雷加斯抽了抽鼻子，拉住梅西的袖子哀求他。

梅西其实困得站着都能睡着，但他实在不忍心抛下好友，于是他点点头，舍命陪君子吧。

 

16

法布雷加斯做了激烈的心理斗争，抱着输也要输个明白的心思，艰难地开了口，“里奥，Sese是谁？”

梅西思索了一下，尽量慎重地措辞，“真的想知道？”

法布雷加斯重重的点头，他紧张兮兮的看着梅西，甚至把手里那杯鸡尾酒放下了。

梅西想了想，有点犯难，“从哪开始说呢……”

“从头说，越详细越好。”

“好几年前的事了……”

 

17

皮克和几位好友去马德里玩，适逢皇萨德比日，皮克耐不住寂寞，极力建议要找个地方嗨一嗨——事实上在这种日子，马德里到处都会谈论这件事，所有酒吧都准备好了直播，梅西苦口婆心劝阻他，“强龙不压地头蛇，何况你看看咱，小矮子+大傻子，跟强也沾不上边……”

内马尔说，“此言差矣，我们没穿巴萨球衣，只要低调点，谁知道我们……”

“呸！我生是巴萨人，死是巴萨死人，我永远喜欢巴塞罗那。”皮克跳到花坛上，振臂高呼。

梅西担忧地扶了扶额，就这德行，当人家马德里主义者都死绝了吗？

内马尔一把拽下他，捂住他的嘴，“找死别带上我们！”

果不其然，当巴萨攻入第四球时，酒吧散得差不多了——“走了走了，接儿子放学去了”，“回去睡觉”，“垃圾球队，拜拜皇马”……

于是皮克在哀嚎咒骂中发出了格格不入的欢呼，同桌的男人——生意太好了，他们不得不与皇马球迷拼桌——猛地回过头死死盯着他，皮克被看得心虚，一屁股坐回凳子上，他的尊严不允许他向皇马低头，更何况今天赢球的是他们！于是他瞪了回去。

男人一拍桌子，“你笑个屁！”

皮克做个鬼脸，“如果皇马是屁，那我就是在笑个屁。”

“我操！”男人大骂一声，站起来越过桌子揪住了皮克的衣领，“活捉一条萨狗？”

即使是好好先生梅西听了这话也很不舒服，但他脑子清醒，皇萨矛盾来得深，不能来硬的。他护在皮克身前，“不好意思，我朋友喝多了，不是有意……”

皮克把他拉开，“里奥，干嘛跟他道歉！我没错！”

男人气急，挥拳就要砸过来，却在离皮克的帅脸只有一公分的地方生生停住了，“打你都脏手。”

这时候，比赛进入补时阶段。

“操！”

巴萨5：0。

皮克伸出一个巴掌，展开五指，差不多贴到对面男人脸上。

“嗷！！！”一记拳头打在他脸上，皮克感觉火辣辣的疼。

 

18

梅西喝了一口酒，“Geri就跟他扭打起来，还死活不要我跟内帮忙。”

法布雷加斯想了想，嘴角一垮，他哭着问，“然后Sese就来英雄救美了吗？”

“不，那个男人就是Sese。”

法布雷加斯“哇”的哭得超大声，“操，傻逼杰拉德怎么喜欢这种暴力狂？他是不是有受虐倾向？难怪他不喜欢我，呜呜呜他为什么不喜欢我？”

梅西把小男孩抱进怀里，顺着他的背，“因为他脑子缺根弦，我们Cesc多好啊，又可爱又有礼貌，臭傻逼和暴力狂，人间绝配！”

法布雷加斯把鼻涕蹭在梅西袖子上，他抽了抽鼻子，“然后呢？”

“然后……然后……我和内喝了两口酒，他俩就亲到一块儿去了……”梅西简直羞于启齿，他甚至不肯再多回想那晚的场景哪怕多一秒，他想吐。

“呕……”法布雷加斯先他一步，抱着垃圾桶把酒全给吐了。

 

皮克收到梅西的短信，确定法布雷加斯平安以后，懒散地躺在床上，他给拉莫斯打了个电话——虽然卡西已经说过了，现在联系不上他，皮克还是抱着一丝自作多情，直到他听见话筒里冰冷生硬的电子音，“对不起，您拨打的用户已关机……”

皮克想给他发短信，对话框里的文字打了删删了打，最终他还是放下了手机。他稍微多想一步，就知道拉莫斯的离开是死了心，他抽了自己一嘴巴，“傻逼杰拉德，活该你两头空，你谁都配不上。”

他点了一根烟，却被呛得流下泪来，他靠在床头，枯坐到天亮。

 

19

“我知道的就这么多了。”梅西看着靠在自己肩头的发小，迷糊得像已经睡着了，不知道自己的话他听进去了多少。

法布雷加斯眼睛红肿着，他喃喃道，“我跟他认识快三十年了，输给这样的人我真的不服气，但是……但是……算了，他开心就好吧……”

梅西心尖发疼，他用力抱紧了小男孩，“笨蛋Cesc，好好睡一觉吧。”

 

20

拉莫斯懒洋洋的醒过来，他拉开窗帘，高纬区乡村的天空干净纯粹如同蓝玉，清晨的阳光温暖柔和，拉莫斯查了查账单，余额没多少了，正好他也玩得心头发痒，空虚得只想尽快投入到快节奏的都市工作中去。他点燃一根烟，左手在身边女人身上挑逗，不久就听见一声嘤咛，女人像条蛇一样缠上来吻他，拉莫斯把烟渡到她嘴里，混着薄荷味的尼古丁像一剂媚药，熏得两个人都心猿意马起来，女人扭动着腰身，温湿紧致的幽穴套上男人硬挺的分身，棕色的长发在她胸前性感地甩动着。拉莫斯扶住她的腰，不徐不疾地顶弄着，他吸了一大口烟，“我要回去了。”

哥本哈根飞往马德里的航班上。

拉莫斯坐在座位上看书，狄更斯的《双城记》，他看得仔细，突然被一阵急促的咳嗽声打断了，他轻蹙起眉抬头随意循声看了一眼，这一看可不得了，他的视线就挪不开了，漂亮的金发男孩在过道里一手拖着行李箱，一手捂着嘴，咳得弯了腰，怕吵到别人，刻意压低了声音，他满脸绯红，脸上的小雀斑也跟着生动起来。拉莫斯合上书走过去，热情询问道，“需要帮忙吗？”

美人半晌顺过气来，他摇摇头，“谢谢，我没事。”说着就拎起箱子往行李舱里塞，拉莫斯不假思索搭了把手，男孩温柔的对他笑，“麻烦您了。”

“举手之劳，”拉莫斯也露出大大的笑容，“塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”

对方习以为常，“费尔南多·托雷斯。”

 

21

法布雷加斯看着手里的登机牌，他犹豫再三，终于拨通了皮克的电话——不辞而别显得心虚，好聚好散求个体面。

“皮……Ge……”他结巴了一下，不知道该如何称呼，干脆跳过，直奔主题，“我要回伦敦了。”

“……”皮克沉默了，他想了想，“什么时候？”

“两个小时以后。”

“我马上过去。”

“你能来送送我吗？”

两个人几乎是同时喊出了这句话，皮克愣了一秒，接着笑出来，“等我。”

法布雷加斯却鼻尖一酸，差点又哭了，他强忍住，笑了一下，“好，你路上小心。”

皮克紧接着接到了助理的电话，“先生，拉莫斯先生早上订了回马德里的机票，晚上到。”皮克一边发动汽车，一边回答，“订最近一班去马德里的航班，我现在去机场，”他突然又想到了什么，“不，不，订两个小时以后起飞的那班。”

法布雷加斯坐在机场玩FIFA，就在他即将扳平皇马的关键时候，他的眼睛被一双温暖的手覆住了，说时迟那时快，他一脚踢呲了，球直接飞到空中，无缘球门。“啊！你！他扒拉下脸上的手，转头凶巴巴的看着来人，却在对上那双湛蓝色眼睛的时候，霎那间泄了气。

“玩啥呢？我看看。”皮克说着就凑上去，游戏页面他很熟悉，他经常跟拉莫斯玩，不过是双人对战，“啊，你输了，”皮克好死不死再戳一下别人痛处。

“都怪你！”法布雷加斯瞪他一眼，“本来我眼看着就要进球绝平了。”

皮克无辜地耸耸肩，“你太菜啦，真男人根本不会落后。”这是拉莫斯的口头禅，这时候皮克就会回怼一个巴掌，“是的，真男人都输五个。”然后遭到一顿爆捶。

法布雷加斯白他一眼，皮克想了想，“都怪皇马！现实里那么烂，就会在游戏里欺负我们Cesc！”小男孩神色复杂地看他一眼，然后噗嗤笑出来，“对，都怪皇马！”

“Ge……Geri，再陪我玩一局吧。”

“好。”

“我……我选皇马，你还用巴萨吧。”

“咦？你不是一直都用阿森纳吗？”

“里奥都跟我说啦……”

皮克沉默着打开了游戏页面，他看着一群晃动的白色小人，想到晚上就能见到他了，心里一阵阵的不平静，没多会儿就丢了三个球，法布雷加斯睨他一眼，悲伤又怨怼，“没劲，你注意力压根没在游戏上。”

皮克被人看穿心思，错开眼神，“哪有，我技术烂嘛，你知道的。”

法布雷加斯冷哼一声，“你是不是看见白色都能想到他？”

皮克没说话，心里默默点了头。

法布雷加斯站起来，扯扯皮克的袖子，“我要过安检了，能不能抱抱我？”

皮克叹了口气，把男孩拥进怀里，法布雷加斯抱得很紧，似乎做好了不复相见的准备，用力告别。他贴在他耳畔，低声说，“Geri，不管你跟他能不能和好，以后跟谁在一起，我都祝福你。即使我不能陪你走过余下这一生，可过去前半生的缘分是抹不掉的，你永远是我最重要的朋友，永远都是。”他忍着哭腔，埋在皮克颈窝里深吸了一口气，然后轻轻推开他，“我走啦，再见。”

皮克看着他渐渐消失在通道尽头的背影，蓦地掉下两滴眼泪，砸在地板上，溅起小小的水花。

 

22

托雷斯被拉莫斯逗得哈哈大笑，他倒在拉莫斯怀里，一口气没跟上，又要了命地咳嗽起来，拉莫斯干脆把他搂进怀里替他顺背，“你还好吗？”他温柔的问道。

“老毛病了，每年夏天我都要到马德里住一段时间养病。”托雷斯脸颊染着红晕，“见笑了。”

拉莫斯心尖一颤，极圈冷冽的城镇，佳人凌寒独自开，像捧心的西子，像葬花的黛玉，更像冰雪奇缘里的安娜小公主，明明是高大的男孩子，因为生病带了点孱弱，却格外迷人。

托雷斯笑弯了眼，看得拉莫斯心旌荡漾，可他接下来的话更是让他差点直接硬了，“我姑姑出差了，我得住两周酒店，你有什么推荐吗？”

拉莫斯艰难地咽了咽口水，“如果……不介意的话，我家有多的房间，随你挑。”

托雷斯说，“那我按市场价付你钱。”

要不是捉住了他眼里一闪而过的戏谑，拉莫斯真要以为这男孩对他并没有额外的意思，仅仅是需要一个容身之处。拉莫斯顺着他的话说，“那应该是我付钱才对。”

没想到小美人脸皮薄，嘟起嘴不肯理他了。

飞机稳稳降落在巴拉哈斯，拉莫斯绅士地帮托雷斯拖过箱子，两人肩并肩有说有笑地走出来。他们刚走到出口，蓄着大胡子的高个男人一下就抓住了拉莫斯的目光，他脸色一变，慌忙别过脸。托雷斯敏感地察觉到他的僵硬，他顺着方才拉莫斯的视线看过去，高个子挤开前面几个人，就往他们的方向过来了。

皮克看见拉莫斯，长久的思念终于得到释放，他恨不能立马冲上去拥抱他，亲吻他，对他聊诉衷肠。可他也看见了旁边陌生却惊艳的男人，他呼吸一滞，那个人太美了，带着冷清又妖娆的气质，他突然有那么点……自卑……该死的，他居然自卑了。

拉莫斯深吸几口气，拉着托雷斯就往反方向走，身后却传来不太确定的呼喊，“Sese……”

拉莫斯彻底僵在原地。

他叫他“Sese”。

他……回来了吗？

拉莫斯心里那根刺又开始冒头，扎得他胸腔泛酸，他牵着托雷斯的手不自觉的收紧发力，“唔，疼。”直到托雷斯开口提醒，拉莫斯才察觉到自己失态了。

他转过身，“皮克先生？好巧啊。”他对托雷斯说，“这是我一个客户，杰拉德·皮克，”又指着托雷斯对皮克说，“这位是……”

“我是他男朋友。”托雷斯笑得天真，眼尖的他看到了皮克瞬间攥紧的拳头，以及……他手上和拉莫斯手上一模一样的戒指，他心下了然，什么客户啊，这拉莫斯也太没劲了，拿自己当枪使呢？可不能如了他的愿，他想。他凑过去在拉莫斯脸上啄了一口，压低了声音，“看样子，我今晚不能去你家了呢。”

这局势变幻太快，拉莫斯脑子有点反应不过来，他甚至有点发抖，啊，如果Geri没来就好了，那他就可以带托雷斯回家了。不不不，不是，不是！如果没有搭讪托雷斯就好了，那就毫无顾忌扑进他怀里，告诉他我一直在等你。

现在……

他不得不打肿脸充胖子，讷讷的说，“啥啊，不许反悔！”

托雷斯说，“宁拆十座庙，不毁一桩婚啊，我可不能当坏人。”

拉莫斯揽着他的腰，在他的樱唇上吻了一口，“宝贝……”

皮克看得目瞪口呆，他气得肺都要炸了，拉莫斯又没失忆，来这出是啥意思啊？

托雷斯轻轻推开他，抢过自己的行李箱，“Sese，我先走了，等会儿把酒店地址发给你，记得要来哦。皮克先生再见。”说着还眨了眨眼，俏皮可爱。

这任谁看了，都恨不能啥都不要了立马跟他走啊。除了拉莫斯，他现在站在原地，双腿挪不动步，他甚至也没点头答应或摇头拒绝。

托雷斯走远了，皮克才压下醋意，悲伤地去牵拉莫斯的手，他知道自己有错在先，语气放得软乎乎的，“Sese，我回来了。以前都是我不好，我混帐，我渣男，但你别不要我。”

拉莫斯甩开他，冷冰冰的说，“滚。”

皮克说，“他真的是你男朋友吗？”

拉莫斯的怒火一下就蹿起来，怎么都按不住，“我操你妈，傻逼杰拉德，”他举起右手晃了晃，“你他妈以为老子跟你一样？换男友比换衣服还勤？滚！”

皮克看见拉莫斯还戴着他送的戒指，半颗心落回胸腔，突然有了点底气，“好，好，他不是，只是朋友对吗？”

拉莫斯嘴硬，“不，我打算要追他。”

“那就好。”

“？？？”拉莫斯疑惑地看着他。

“你现在单身就好，我重新追你。打赌吗？谁先追到心上人，谁穿巴萨球衣。”

“我操。”拉莫斯气鼓鼓的瞪他一眼，却没憋住，下一秒就破了功，露出大大的笑容，“滚啊，巴萨傻逼！”

什么？我之前说过如果皮克肯回来，我甚至愿意穿巴萨球衣？不不不，不可能，我没说过！

皮克把他抱进怀里，吻了吻他的额头，“Sese对不起，我爱你。”


End file.
